


Rat and Wolf

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coward Ryan, M/M, Panicking Philip, protective Lukas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: What happened in Anne's house when the boys arrived. OrLukas doesn't let the killer hurt his lovely Philip without a fight.





	

"Mom?" Philip asked as they walked inside the house, looking around as Lukas did the same, both looking for the woman. When they heard the door closing, they turned around, and their eyes went wide. 

The killer. 

"Hello boys" he said, slowly, his blue eyes penetrating their souls. Both froze, for a second or so, before Lukas moved in front of Philip, opening his arms in a protective gesture. Philip did not know what to do, where to go. His eyes were focused on the killer, but he couldn't move a muscle. 

Or that was what he thought, until the man pulled out a gun and pointed it to Lukas' head. 

"Get out of my way" he said, coldly, and Philip whimpered, moving to go stand in front of the blond. Lukas did not let him, however, holding his arm tight and using his own body as Philip's shield. 

"If you want him, you'll have to kill me first. And try to make it right this time" Lukas said, and Philip had never heard him so sure and serious before. It freaked him out. 

"Lukas, what are you doing?" He asked, meant for it to be loud and serious, but it came out quiet and panicked, just like he felt. His hand wrapped around Lukas' shirt, and he looked over his shoulder at the killer. The man smirked. 

"You think I won't do it?" He asked, and Lukas did not move. His face was serious, eyebrows furrowed. He also didn't answer. "You're making me angry boy. Get out of my way"

"L-Lukas please" Philip whimpered, because he couldn't see Lukas die protecting him. That would be too much. And yet he had no strength left to push Lukas away and stand in front of him. 

He was a scared rat, and Lukas was a big loyal wolf. He didn't deserve him. 

"Over. My. Dead. Body" Lukas said, almost growled, before he jumped over the man without a second thought, leaving a scared Philip to give some steps behind. The killer was surprised at his attack, but before he could pull the trigger, Lukas was holding his wrist and pushing his arm away from Philip. The man growled angrily, realising his own stupid mistake, but without thinking twice he raised his free hand and punched Lukas' wound, making him gasp and fall straight down on his knees. 

Philip couldn't move, his eyes filled up with panicked tears, staring at the scene while his whole body rejected what was happening. 'Mum, water, Lukas. Mum, water, Lukas. Mum, water, Lukas' he repeated on his brain as he watched the killer give Lukas a pitiful look and then look back at him. 

"You are coming with me" he said, walking to Philip's direction, and the boy whimpered, stepping back as he tried to get away from the man. He shook his head, looking like a child that is too afraid of the monsters in their dreams, but just as the killer raised his arm, Lukas jumped on him again, pulling him back a few steps. The man, however, was smarter than them, so he used the momentum to rush back and hit Lukas' back against the wall. He groaned, letting go from the killer, and then he came closer, grabbing Lukas by the hair and tugging hard until he was starting to complain. "You made me angry kid. Very, very angry" he said, and then punched his stomach hard, making him curl up forward. After that, the killer kicked Lukas' legs and made him fall on the ground before not only kicking him on the chest but also blacking him out with a hit on the head with his gun. 

During all of it, Philip was frozen in the background. He did not find strength to move, to speak, to fight. He just wanted to cry. Curl up and cry as hard as he could. But Lukas was hurt and it was all his fault. He had to do something. So as the guy raised his feet to hit him one more time, Philip finally broke from his ice palace and ran to him, pulling him away from Lukas in a desperate attempt. The killer moved back but did not hesitate in turn around waving the gun, that quickly found its way to Philip's head, knocking him out with the strength of the momentum. 

He fell on the ground in slow motion, everything around him blurry and dark, as if he was on drugs. He looked at Lukas one last time, his mind and body not strong enough to hold him conscious, and tried to reach out for the love of his life before everything went black, his tears too real on his face. 

They were going to die, and he hadn't even said goodbye.


End file.
